Páscoa no Platô
by Maga Marguerite
Summary: Uma fiction em homenagem a Páscoa, Malone Roxton descidem pegar ovos de T-Rex para moldar ovos de chocolates! Boa Páscoa á todas!


**PÁSCOA NO PLATÔ**

_Autora: Maga_

_Comentários:_

_Quero deixar um ovo de chocolate do tamanho de um ovo de T-Rex para todas minhas amigas da casa da árvore e especialmente para a Si, que ama o T-Rex e que me deu várias idéias!_

* * *

**PÁSCOA NO PLATÔ**

Estava uma tarde agradável no Platô, quando Challenger chegou com Veronica trazendo cacau, e disse:

Pessoal como a páscoa esta chegando resolvi trazer cacau para produzir ovos de chocolates

Ótima idéia Challenger, mas como vamos fazer ovos sem formas? Disparou Marguerite.

Sim Marguerite sei que estamos esquecendo deste pequeno detalhe, mas Roxton e Malone, trarão ovos de raptor, ou de pterodátilo para modelarmos o chocolate

Nós? Perguntou o caçador.

Sim vocês ,e não demorem, pois se não os ovos só ficaram prontos no natal! Brincou Veronica.

Bom Malone, sobrou para nós, vamos então? Perguntou Roxton

Vamos, terei outra escolha? Falou o repórter.

Claro que tem Ned, ou vai, ou fica sem ovos! Disse Veronica.

Roxton é...vamos! Falou Malone, todos deram risada e os dois saíram em busca dos ovos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Na floresta..._

Roxton e Malone conseguiram, quatro ovos de pterodátilos, cinco de raptors e cinco de T-Rex, quando Malone disse:

Roxton esses ovos de T-Rex serão para as meninas, correto?

Claro Malone, imagine a cara da Marguerite e da Veronica quando ganharem um ovo de T-Rex de chocolate?

Devo admitir as vezes você tem idéias ótimas! E agora? Como vamos levar tudo isto para casa?

Roxton apenas deu aquele seu sorriso maroto, acompanhado do levantar das sobrancelhas e o franzir da testa e falou:

Bem...Vamos ter que usar a mochila que Challenger nos deu!

Mas ela é enorme! Falou o repórter, pois a mochila que Challenger deu a eles era preciso dois para carregá-la.

Caro Malone é a mochila ou os ovos, o que você prefere?.

Depois de conversarem horas sobre como levariam os ovos para casa, finalmente, entraram em um acordo de colocar os ovos na enorme mochila que Challenger fez e foram para a casa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Na casa da árvore..._

Quando chegaram na casa, Veronica e Marguerite, delicadamente, abriram os ovos fazendo duas bandas e Marguerite logo se impressionou com o ovo de T-Rex, e falou:

Parabéns Roxton e Malone pelos ovos de T-Rex, vão ficar gostosos, imagine um ovo de chocolate deste tamanho!

Marguerite podemos falar na varanda? Convidou o caçador.

Tudo bem! respondeu a herdeira, acompanhando até a varanda, ao chegarem l�, Roxton falou:

Marguerite os ovos de T-Rex Malone pegou especialmente para Veronica e...

Marguerite ficou decepcionada, arrasada, constrangida e o sentimento de raiva a dominava, ela pensara:

_Como? Esta idéia não foi de Roxton? Malone não teria coragem, muito mesmo criatividade suficiente para isso!_ Marguerite estava distante, não ouvira mais o que Roxton falava, apenas olhou nos olhos do caçador e disse:

John vamos voltar para a sala? Depois deu as costas ao caçador e foi sozinha para a sala, chegando lá Challenger falou:

Bom as garotas derreterão os chocolates amanhã, e cada um é responsável por seus ovos. Depois de dito isso todos foram se deitar, no meio da noite Roxton foi ao quarto de Veronica:

Veronica, Veronica Chamava o caçador aos sussurros. Veronica acordou, ainda meio atordoada, levantou. Roxton fez o sinal para ela de silêncio, acompanhado pelo sinal para segui-lo, a loira seguiu, foram até a sala e Roxton falou:

Veronica preciso de um favor.

Deve ser muito sério, para você me acordar no meio da madrugada.

É sim!

Pode falar.

Sabe os ovos de T-Rex?

Sei

Então, quero fazer uma surpresa para Marguerite, queria que você moldasse o ovo para mim presenteá-la. Você me ajuda?

Claro Roxton, vamos moldá-lo agora.

Veronica e Roxton moldaram o ovo, tinha trabalhado noite adentro, o que fez com que os dois se atrasassem para o café. Quando se sentaram a mesa, Marguerite indagou:

Onde passaram a noite? Que os dois se atrasaram.

Bom dia para você também Marguerite! Falou Roxton, a herdeira apenas balançou a cabeça, e continuou seu café.

Quando acabaram foram produzir os ovos, Challenger, Veronica e Malone foram os primeiros. Challenger era o mais desajeitado, enquanto eles moldavam os ovos, Marguerite e Roxton cortavam a juta para embrulhar os ovos, pegaram algumas folhas grandes e as uniram para colocar depois da juta, para o laço eles cortaram alguns cipós, Marguerite também pegou algumas flores para decorar. Durante o serviço, Marguerite não trocou uma palavra com Roxton e ele percebeu sua feição de poucos amigos.

Marguerite você está estranha hoje. Falou numa tentativa de conversa.

Impressão sua caro Roxton, eu estou ótima! Maravilhosa! Divina!...

Entendi já

Bom acho que Challenger e os outros já acabaram, vamos moldar nossos ovos?

John balançou a cabeça positivamente, foram até a cozinha, Marguerite estava certa, todos já tinha acabado seus ovos, cada um confortou os ovos em uma cesta, porém de Veronica era maior de todas, pois possuía dois ovos de T-Rex, Veronica teve a brilhante idéia de moldar alguns bombons em uns ovinhos de aves que tinham lá na casa. Marguerite olhou a cesta de Veronica e falou:

Estava inspirada hoje em Veronica! Veronica apenas sorriu, foram para a sala embrulhar os ovos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Na sala..._

Veronica, posso perguntar para quem são esses ovos de T-Rex? Perguntou Malone.

Para o Roxton.

Roxton? Falou Challenger e Malone espantados.

Sim, ele pediu para moldar para ele. Mas Ned você também tem um ovo de T-rex em sua cesta!

Sim, Marguerite me pediu para moldar.

Marguerite pediu para o repórter moldar um ovo para ela, em troca moldaria e enfeitaria um para ele dar para Veronica.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Na cozinha..._

Marguerite estava meio desajeitada, mas estava saindo bonitos seus ovos, poderia ser desajeitada, mas era muito criativa, porém Roxton estava sem o menor jeito, Marguerite o auxiliou.

Ainda bem que está aqui, para me ajudar. Falou ele, a herdeira apenas sorriu.

Marguerite pegou o ovo de T-rex e John perguntou:

Para quem é esse?

Para Malone .Ele me pediu para dar a Veronica, mas por que a pergunta? Achou que seria para você?

...Não... Quer que eu molde os bombons?

Calma John Marguerite, calma disse isso com o molde na mão e passava nele fios de chocolate com a colher.

Para que isso?

Para não ficar lisos. Os de Veronica e os outros são lisos os nosso tem que ser diferente.

Você realmente é muito criativa

Eu sei! Exclamou a herdeira orgulhosa de si mesma.

Depois ela e Roxton embrulharam seus ovos. Marguerite fez os embrulhos mais lindos de todos, e no ovo de Malone ela caprichou, colocou só a juta, mas foi dois pedaços, com dois belos laços e algumas violetas enfeitando, estava muito bonito. Roxton apenas torcia para que Veronica tivesse feito o embrulho com o mesmo capricho.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_No dia seguinte..._

Todos celebraram com uma ceia farta. Pterodátilo assado com batatas, vinho, uma salada com variadas verduras. Challenger teve a idéia de esconder os ovos ,então pintou a cesta de cada um com uma cor:

Marguerite lilás, Roxton azul, Veronica amarela, Malone vermelho e a sua de verde. Challenger fez cada um colocar os respectivos ovos que fizera nas cestas, e escondeu. Os outros esconderam a cesta de Challenger.

Challenger picou os papéis coloridos e espalhou em trilhas para cada um conquistar sua cesta. Escondeu de Marguerite em baixo da cama de Roxton, de Veronica no elevador, de Malone em baixo da mesa do laboratório e de Roxton em cima da pilha de lenha. A sua os moradores colocaram em cima da cama de Veronica com um lindo coelhinho branco.

Todos encontraram suas cestas depois de um longo tempo. O primeiro a achar foi Roxton, depois Veronica e por último Marguerite que reclamou:

Por que a minha era a mais difícil?

Todos riram e foram mostrar seus ovos. Veronica e Malone riam, pois trocaram ovos de T-Rex. Veronica estava deslumbrada com o embrulho de Marguerite. Mas a mais surpresa era Marguerite, ela sentou na varanda do lado de Roxton e falou:

Idéia do Malone?

Eu te enganei! Exclamou o caçador.

Nos seus sonhos Lord Roxton, nos seus sonhos... eu sabia muito bem que Malone não teria esta idéia.

Mas você acreditou porque ficou emburrada. Falou o caçador.

Eu, ora imagine. Disse ela olhando para o outro lado.

Obrigado Marguerite Disse o Lord com uma voz serena, o que fez a herdeira olhar dentro de seus olhos verdes.

Por que?

Pelo ovo!

Marguerite deu uma pequena risada, John lhe deu um doce beijo, ela tirou as cestas do meio, apoio a cabeça no peito do lord, abriu um dos ovos que ganhou, comeu um pedaço, deu outro a ele e ficaram admirando a vista.

**FIM**

**DISCLAIMER **_Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão)._

**Notas 1 :**

_Para quem não sabe como deixar review ai em baixo tem um quadradinho roxinho escrito "Submit Review" e do lado um botão escrito "GO", aperte este botão vai abrir uma janela, nesta janela você escreve, seu recado, sua critica, ou sugestão para escritora. Ok? ;)_

* * *

**Notas 2:**

_Esta fiction é pela páscoa, ela está bem resumida, pois só poderia ter um capítulo. Também é a fiction do duelo com a Poderosa, quem receber mais review, terá o destino decidido pelas escritoras e leitoras. Vence quem receber o maior número de review._ **Que vença a melhor.**


End file.
